


Smoke and Mirrors, The Dirge of Eternity

by childishillusions, Crexendo



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Experimentation, Genetically Engineered Beings, M/M, Rebellion, has pretty much nothing to do with religion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childishillusions/pseuds/childishillusions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crexendo/pseuds/Crexendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was something that probably never should have been attempted, much less something that was actually created. While it was something that humanity probably wished for unconsciously, the reality was, we weren’t ready for what we had striven to gain. There was no way for us to control what we ourselves had unleashed into the world. We made this mistake, and now, we are paying for it. This is our sin, the sin for doing what should have never been done.</p><p>We created ‘God’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Mirrors, The Dirge of Eternity

He was perfect. 

But since when did gods have flaws? He was beautiful, but not feminine. He was tall and imposing, completely majestic, and utterly captivating. He was intelligent, too, and monstrously so. He all but devoured all the forms of knowledge we could offer him. He learned far too much, far too quickly to be human. But that just made us all the more eager to prove to everyone that he was indeed, our man-made god. He had power beyond our wildest dreams, beyond anything we’d ever expected to gain. There was no scientific explanation as to why he held such supernatural power, it was only something that could have been divine. The universe had wanted us to do this, wanted us to make a sovereign. It was the only explanation we had. We prided ourselves on it, without seeing the warning signs of what was to come because we were so blinded by our own pride. 

Time passed, and he grew more and more discontent, and nothing we did could soothe him. He yearned for something, but in his ignorance and our naivety, we had no idea what he longed for. Too late, we realized what it was. Too late, we learned the simplest and most basic lesson of existence; no one was complete all alone. What god was complete without a goddess? His yearning turned into obsession, and that obsession, turned into insanity. He raged upon the world, looking for that one person who could sate his longing. 

In the end, that is what we lacked, we lacked the power to complete him. We had not made a companion for Him to take into eternity, and by the time we attempted it, it was too late. Humanity is such a fragile thing, we learned, as we so quickly and effortlessly were dominated by his brilliance, his dark radiance, and his uncontrollable power. There was no way we could have contained him, otherwise . . . he wouldn’t have been a ‘god’. Before we lost to what we had made, we gave him a name. A name that would spread across the world like wildfire, carried by the wind and the waves of the oceans themselves. We gave him a name. Or rather . . . he took the name we presented him.

Aizen. Aizen Sousuke.

As he made his way across the world, bringing down countries and empires, he took those who interested him, some who had been previous experiments in the god-making campaign, and some others who just caught his attention. His insatiable thirst for knowledge made him surround himself with great minds of science, medicine, religion, history, anything and everything he could learn about, he wanted to know, and he learned. Though he had the ability to easily perceive what information was useful, and what was obsolete or trivial. 

Human emotions fascinated him like none other; the way human minds worked became one of his prime interests, even in the days before he abandoned us, the ones who had created him. He wasn’t the only one, either. A few of the ones he kept at his side, failed prototypes of the Harbinger Project, were like that as well, particularly Ichimaru Gin, the half-man-half-god, a godling, we’d made just before we’d succeeded with Aizen Sousuke. Except Gin delighted in manipulating people’s emotions, and in knowing things that weren’t meant to be known.

From what we were able to learn, Aizen actually considered Gin a ‘friend’, still not an equal, but someone he trusted and genuinely liked. It was more information that went into what remained of our research, taken in by those of us left alive.

Though his conquest was violent and uncontrolled, merciless and without a goal at the beginning, he calmed down as the months passed, his initial rage and insanity seeming to be tempered by all he was learning. He was developing at an astounding rate, still, and after he’d brought Europe to its knees, and proclaimed himself the ruler, he halted his progress, and started going about the delicate process of diplomacy. His charisma, intelligence, and natural ability to make people want to worship him led him to claim several more countries in the following weeks. But even still, he never stopped searching. 

What had we created? Was he really a god? Or was he some sort of beautiful devil? Or was he a man who was somewhere in between? A man who possessed powers and abilities that we hadn’t ever thought possible except as something out of fiction novels. Whatever he was . . . our world would be destroyed and rebuilt by him, and he would stand at its head, all because of the arrogance and presumptuousness of mankind. 

The godlings, those who had been considered failures in our eyes, were now the top tier of Aizen’s forces. Their powers had manifested, almost without warning, under the simple direction of the Harbinger. Before, they’d shown evidences of having some ability, though their powers never truly were of any threat or use until the brown-haired god taught them how to control and shape the threads of energy flowing through the earth and air. Gin turned out to be a very advanced psychic, and as far as we have been able to tell, he has telepathy, telekinesis, apportation, and a mild form of clairvoyance. We are aware of a few of the other godlings abilities, but Aizen’s new ‘court’ is impossible to get into without either an invitation, or an apporator, like Gin, so we were completely in the dark as to what went on inside the massive white palace that had appeared almost out of nowhere on the former Czech Republic/Poland boarder.

We knew of one who could communicate directly with technology through his mind, another who could so the same with animals, and yet another who was a . . . a psychic vampire, was the best term we could come up with. He drained people of their emotions, desires, and frighteningly enough, their will to live. People who knew about him and his power called him the ‘Angel of Apathy’. These were the godlings we had birthed ourselves, those we had created in our own research facilities and laboratories.

It was spawned from another one of our mistakes. A number of years ago, we began to offer a trial run of a new ‘medication’ that would help an unborn fetus’s fluidal circulation greatly improve, to pregnant mothers. We ran this trial offer for several years, and kept a careful account of who was injected and when. The ‘medication’ did as it was said to, but what people weren’t aware of, were the special cells in each injection that would bond with the fetus, and . . . we hoped, give rise to the god we were seeking. However, this was just in the early days of the Harbinger Project, and near the end of this first phase, we had come to realize that this method wasn’t sufficient enough to bring about our ultimate objective.

We received a plethora of new test subjects and research material out of it, but in the end, that was all. Besides, the drug didn’t always produce results. Only about one in three hundred of the infants born from women injected with ‘Cressid’ exhibited any . . . inhuman qualities. Some of the children had faint supernatural abilities, which we kept close track of. In some cases, we . . . ‘removed’ the child from the home, with parental consent, of course, and proceeded to ‘cure’ them of their ‘abnormality’, before returning them, if the family still wanted them. We performed a few tests and experiments, and then put them under a specialized amnesiac procedure, which targeted those parts of the brain that were causing their powers to manifest, and shut them down, a process we could reverse, should we ever have need of it. 

It might have been cruel of us, but in the name of science, and the birth of the ultimate being, it was done. It was effective, and for the most part, no one suspected a thing.

We had never expected that not all of the parents would report any strangeness in their children, that they would instead simply accept and protect them from harm. Perhaps it was foolish of us to assume that all of the parents would panic, or truly fear for or of their child that we had injected ‘Cressid’ with. That was another mistake that we had made with this project. We should have insisted that the mothers stayed in hospitals where our scientists worked, so as to insure if the child was normal or not.

That was abundantly apparent when one Kuchiki Byakuya ascended to political power in Japan. He was soft-spoken, reserved and utterly implacable in what he wished for, in regards to the safety and promotion of his people and homeland. It had been an accidental thing that we had found that the black haired man was one of our test subjects, even greater that he had some supernatural powers. He seemed utterly unaware of what he truly was, and was a good distraction for the more aware godlings around.  
Hope hinged on the fact that more unaware godlings would emerge, and stop his advance. We were fools to believe so, as after all how could we, mere humans, presume for the help of gods?

There was one trend we noted in the godlings created in our laboratories, which did not apply to those born out of the womb of a human woman; their powers were much more advanced and potentially devastating, and seemed to be continuing to grow. Grimmjow, the lord of beasts, Toushiro, the technological master, and Ulquiorra, our Angel of Apathy, these were the three we knew for certain stood at Aizen’s side. As for the other creations, it was likely only a matter of time before they were found and awakened, if they hadn’t been already. We could only guess as to what their powers would be, but without a doubt, it would only add to the Harbinger’s power.

It would only be a matter of time until the whole world was under his control, until the entire planet was knelt before him, waiting to reborn in out of mist and darkness.


End file.
